The Shy Fox
by DelicateButterflies15
Summary: Naruto has been watching his love from a distance since they were children. From the lack of confidences and being too shy the young ninja failed to express his feelings toward the loud mouth Hyuga. Will he be able to confess his love to Hinata finally?


Hiashi walked up the stairs. He was full of anger. The older Hyuga just returned from Fourth Hokage's office. His daughter, yet again, decorated the Leaf Village's Hokage Monument with paint and confetti. He slid her door open, nearly ripping the poor door from the wall.

His anger turned into complete rage as he entered his daughter's bedroom. The window was wide open. The curtains were lightly flowing from the gentle breeze that entered the room. Hinata was absent from her chambers.

.

.

.

"You know, I'm surprised your dad hasn't killed you yet." Kiba said to Hinata as they walked down the street.

The Hyuga shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well. He can deal with me for two more years."

Kiba let out a laugh. "The princess just doesn't care."

Hinata smirked. "Surely don't." She tossed her long indigo hair over her shoulders. Her jacket was wide open. She wore a fish net shirt that revealed her stomach and tube top shirt. She wore short black shorts that showed off her slim thighs.

Hinata stopped in her trail. Akumaru barked at Kiba to stop. He didn't notice that his friend had stopped walking.

"Why you stopped?"

Hinata shrugged her shoulders and started walking again. "I thought I heard something." She placed both her hands behind her head. Hinata and Kiba drifted off down the road.

Little did they know that a particular blonde was standing behind the fence following them.

"That was close…" He said sighing. "If only she would notice me." Naruto began to blush from the thought of just talking to Hinata. He came from behind the fence and began walking their direction.

_'I have to confess to her._'

.

.

.

"See you later Kiba!" Hinata yelled as she waved goodbye to her friend. She put both her hands in her pocket and started to walk home.

'Father is going to be delighted to see me.' The Hyuga thought. The sun was setting. Hinata looked up at the sky. It was a beautiful purplish/orange color. On her way home she passed by the old Academy. It has been a few years since she last stepped foot on the property. The Hyuga spotted someone sitting on the swing. Their head was down so she couldn't make out the person's face. She walked over to the person in the swing.

"Hey!" She yelled. The person picked his head up. Hinata now knew who he was. The spikey blonde hair. The deep blue eyes. The whisker birth mark on his cheeks. Naruto Uzumaki.

His face began to turn bright red when he saw who she was.

"Oh uh… hi…" Naruto said.

"Is that how you greet everyone?" Hinata rolled her eyes.

"Huh?" Naruto gulped.

"Let me sit on your lap."

"HUH?"

"Sure? Ok!" Without hesitation Hinata sat on Naruto's lap. The blonde swore his heart stopped beating for a moment.

"Are you just going to sit there or are you going to swing?" Hinata asked sharply.

"Oh! Um… Yeah… Let's swing."

Naruto began to push his feet on the ground and started swinging. There was an awkward silence between the two. Naruto saw this as a chance to confess. No one else was there. They were together. She was… sitting on his lap for God sake! This was perfect.

_'This is it. There will be no other time like this.'_

Before Naruto could speak Hinata shoved him to the ground. She was on top him. Naruto could feel his face get extremely hot. He tried to call out her name but felt something sharp against his throat. He looked the Hyuga dead in the eyes and noticed the veins on the side of those lilac orbs.

"Why are you stalking me?" She asked.

"Huh?"

Hinata slapped him across the face with her free hand.

"Don't lie to me! I saw you behind the fence earlier today. And to bring it up this isn't the first time I caught you stalking me!" She yelled.

"I'm not stalking-"

"Shut up!" She pressed the object closer to his neck. "If it's not stalking what is it? Did my father send you to follow me around?"

"Your father?" The blonde questionably said. "Why would your father send people to follow you?"

"Huh? So my father didn't send you?" Hinata looked surprised. She took her kunai away from his throat and sat him up.

"That doesn't explain why you're following me! Talk!" Hinata yelled.

Naruto's throat went dry. He couldn't confess to her. His voice wouldn't let him.

"Hello?! Are you DEAF?!" Hinata yelled in his ear.

"I will be if you keep on yelling in my ear."

"WHAT?" The Hyuga tighten her grip.

Naruto took the opportunity and grabbed Hinata's arms. While grabbing her the blonde put in too much force and effort, making him fall on top of her. He had her pinned to the ground. The Hyuga tried to break free but Naruto was too strong for her.

"Let me go damnit!" She yelled.

"Not until you hear me out!" Naruto replied.

"I don't have to listen to ANYTHING you have to say!"

"Yes you DO!"

"NO I DON'T!"

"I'm sorry but I have to." Naruto said.

"You have to what?"

"This..."

Before the Hyuga could do anything Naruto had pressed his lips against hers.

Hinata froze.

The kiss only lasted for a few seconds but it seemed like forever for both shinobi. Naruto pulled away from Hinata. Her face was bright pink and his was flushed. Before Hinata could open her mouth to speak, Naruto's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he fell on top of her.

Hinata began to panic.

"What the hell?! Did you just faint?!" She said as she slapped him in the face a few times. The blonde refused to wake up. "Ugh. Just my luck."

.

.

.

"Naruto..." A voice called out.

The blonde slowly opened his eyes. His sight was slightly blurry until he saw who was above him. Naruto didn't know if his face went pale from being inside Hinata's bedroom or blush red from her sitting on top of him.

"H-How did I get get here?" He asked in a surprising voice.

"I carried you here. DUH! You passed out on top of me at the school's playground." Hinata replied.

The blonde's heart felt as if it was about to explode. Hinata's room plus them together times her on top him equaled a soon to be hard on.

'This isn't good. I have to get out of here.'

Naruto sat up from the bed but Hinata just pushed him back down.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"I-I-"

"What the hell was that back there?! You kissed me for no reason!" Hinata's face was now completely red.

"Uh..."

"Oh my gosh! Just answer me!"

"I'm in love with you Hinata! There! I said it!" Naruto yelled out. He turned his head away from her. His face was completely red.

Hinata was now completely dumb founded.

"EH?!" Was all that came from the Hyuga's mouth.

"Please tell me you caught on to that." Naruto refused to look her in the eye.

"Well for you info... I like you as well." Was Hinata's reply.

Naruto immediately turned his face to hers. He could see her expression had grown soft.

"What did you say?"

"I said I like you damnit! .YOU." She yelled. She took off her jacket and fish net shirt and tossed them to the side. She reached down to his belt buckle and started to undo it. Naruto quickly grabbed her hands.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Naruto yelled.

Hinata only gotten frustrated. "SAY STILL!" She managed to unbutton his pants. She shoved her hand into his boxers and slowly stroked his harden member with her smooth hand. The blonde moaned softly.

"Hinata..."

Before she could do anymore Naruto pushed Hinata away from him making her flip out of her own bed, landing on the floor head first.

"Why are you trying to rape me?!" He yelled blocking his visible member with one of the fuzzy stuffed animals on Hinata's bed.

"It's not rape if you like it!" The Hyuga yelled. "Now sleep with me!"

"I don't want to have sex with you!" He yelled.

Hinata looked at the blonde with big eyes. She could feel tears form in her eyes.

"No... I don't mean that! Don't cry!" Naruto yelled.

"YOU IDIOT!" Hinata jumped on top of him. Naruto fell back on the bed.

"I am literally just throwing it at you right now and you don't even want it?! I thought you said you were in love with me?"

"I am in love with you Hinata."

"Then prove it by sleeping with me!" Her tears

"That's not always how you express love. Don't you know that?"

"Then what's another way to do that, huh?"

"Like this."

Naruto reached his hands over to Hinata's face and brought her face closer to his. Their lips touched slightly. Naruto kissed her softly then pulled away. Hinata's heart felt as if it was about to explode.

"That's a different way other than sex."

Hinata's face turned pink. She mumbled to Naruto. "Kiss me again."

"O-ok..." The blonde placed his lips on top of hers again, this time the kiss lasted longer. Hinata slipped her tongue inside of his mouth and Naruto returned the favor. The making out session lasted for a few minutes until someone came on ripped open Hinata's bed room door. Both teens stopped and looked toward the door way. Hiashi Hyuga stood in disbelief. His blood pressure was sky high and his face turned completely red.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS HINATA?!" He screamed.

"Naruto run!" Hinata yelled.

The older Hyuga threw out a kunai nearly hitting Naruto in his temple.

The blonde managed to make it to the open window and jumped out, escaping without being harmed.

"My oldest daughter having the nerves to be having sex in my home!" Hiashi yelled.

"We were not having sex! We were just kissing!" Hinata yelled back.

The older Hyuga slapped his daughter right across the face. Hinata fell to the floor. Her eyes filled with shock. Her father never put his hands on her before in her entire life.

"I am tired of having such a rebellious child. You sneak out the house whenever you feel like it. You draw confetti all over other's property. You disobeyed me many times. Are you even thinking of the example that you are showing for your younger sister?"

Hinata didn't dare to look up at her father. Only tears could fall.

"Do you think your mother would be proud if she saw how you were today?"

"Don't bring up mother!"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" Hiashi yelled at her. Hinata flinched fearing that he was going to hit her again.

"I don't care if you are a ninja or not. You are grounded until I say so. You are to stay in your room at all time. Don't even come out to take a bath or bathe. You will be escorted at all time. If you try to sneak out of the house I will find you myself and I will exile from this family. Do I make myself clear?"

"...Yes father." Was all Hinata could say.

"This is only for your own good." And as Hiashi said that he exited her room.

As Hinata laid on the floor crying she heard a knock on the window. She looked over and saw Naruto standing in the window seal.

"Naruto..."

"Are you ok?" He asked entering the room.

"I'm fine."

"You don't look fine." He went over to her and touched her cheek. "You really pissed your father off."

"You need to leave before he finds out you're here." Hinata said.

"I will. I just... wanted to see you one last time before I left." His cheeks were slightly pink.

"Well this was one hell of a night huh?" The Hyuga stated.

"How long are you going to be punished?" Naruto asked.

"You mean prison? Probably forever."

"I'm sure it won't be forever Hinata."

"Yeah whatever."

"I'll wait for you." The blonde blurted.

"Are you crazy? Do you not just hear me say I might be locked up forever?" The Hyuga said.

"I don't care. He can lock you up until your hair is gray and your skin is wrinkled, I'll wait." Naruto's deep blue eyes were looking dead into Hinata's lilac ones.

After staring at each other for a moment Hinata shifted her body close to his. Her face was centimeters away from Naruto's.

"You aren't lying are you?" She asked as she traced his birth mark with her smooth fingers. She could feel that the blonde's skin was growing hot.

"Y-yeah... why would I l-lie to you?" He stuttered.

Hinata quickly gave Naruto a kiss on the lips.

"What was that for?!" He yelled.

"Shut up you idiot! Do you want him to come back up here?"

"No-"

"Get out."

"You're kicking me out?"

"No I'm politely tell you to stay forever with me until we both die. NO! Get out my room!" Hinata said grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and shoving him toward the window.

"Ok! Ok! I'm leaving." The blonde said as he began to exit the room. He turned around looked at the Hyuga once last time.

"Hinata."

"What?"

"I love you."

Hinata turned away from him. She couldn't let him see her blushing face again.

"Until next time."

"Yeah. Until then."

When Hinata turned back around the blonde was gone. She walked over to the window and sighed.

"You're growing on me Naruto Uzumaki." She said. She glanced at the glowing full moon then returned to her bed.

_'Until next time. Let's hope that time pass by...'_

* * *

**Not my best work. Bleh. Honestly I have no plot whatsoever. Someone shoot me. Well this oneshot is dedicated to UzumakiRicky who's been waiting for AGES for me to complete! LOL ****Hope you enjoyed it. (It sucked.) Review please!**


End file.
